Let It Rain
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Tai Lee is a ex-delinquent after landing in the big house. She's trying to repent, but her old ways are still popping up from time to time. Is there any hope for anyone to like her? HikaruXOC One Shot


_**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go belongs to Takeshi Obata, who is like a manga artist god, and Yumi Hotta.**_

* * *

**Let It Rain**

-

The bell of the shop rang and Tai Lee stepped in, dripping. Her hair stuck up in random clumps as she walked through the store. She hugged herself, trying to stay warm. It just had to start pouring the moment she got outside. She was almost positive there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky. Just her luck.

"Heh heh. Look whose back!" laughed the cashier.

Tai Lee ignored him and walked through the store, looking for the thing she needed. She found it and grabbed it off the shelf. She also added some Twizzlers and then walked to the register. She placed everything on the register and the cashier proceeded to scan everything, the nasty smile still on his face.

"So what have you been up to now that you all ready spent your time in the big house? Robbing banks now?" asked the cashier.

"How many times do I have to explain this? I quit," said Tai Lee, desperately trying not to show the annoyance in her voice.

"Haha. Yeah right, ya little bitch. You say that one second and the next you'll be robbing a bank in downtown Tokyo."

Tai Lee gathered all her things and then walked towards the door, flipping the cashier the bird. She opened the door to the shop, setting off the bell. Suddenly, something crashed into her and she fell to the ground.

"Dammit! Who pushed me?!" yelled Tai Lee.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I couldn't see where I was going," said a boy with hair that was brown with blond bangs with Tai Lee thought was particularly stupid. He held out his hand to give her assistance.

"Well, next time watch were you're going, dumb ass," hissed Tai Lee and stood up, knocking his hand out of the way. She stomped away, hissing insults about the boy she left behind. The boy followed her with his eyes, puzzlement reflecting off his face.

-

Tai Lee's stomach growled as she stomped down the street, groceries in her arms. She passed a nice-looking ramen place and decided to check it out. She sat down and ordered what she wanted.

"Hey. You're that girl from before," said a voice next to her and Tai Lee turned to face the owner. It was the boy from earlier.

"What about it?" snapped the girl.

"Uh…nothing. Just making a statement. Oh, and you dropped this," said the boy. He pulled something out of a bag and held it out to her. In big letters it said "Maxi Pad."

"Give me that!" yelled Tai Lee, her face red. She snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it in one of the grocery bags.

The boy started laughing which make Tai Lee only angrier. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Tai Lee, giving the boy a death glare.

"Just curious," shrugged the boy.

"It's Tai Lee Young."

"I'm Hikaru Shindo," said the boy.

Tai Lee stared at him, suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're with the police! Don't tell me you've come to knock some "sense" into me! 'Cause guess what? I quit! So fuck off!"

"The police? What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"Go away! I've had enough of all his bull shit!" yelled Tai Lee. She picked up the chair she was sitting on and threw it at him. Then she grabbed all her stuff and ran away from the ramen shop. She hadn't got any of her food so it wasn't like she had to pay for anything. The only problem was that she was still hungry.

The waiter came back with Tai Lee's food, but noticed she was gone. "We'd the girl that was just sitting here go?" the waiter asked Hikaru.

"I'll take it to go and give it to her later," said Hikaru, for some reason confident that he would see Tai Lee again. Sai, who was watching over Hikaru's shoulder, followed the girl with his eyes. He shook his head and just couldn't understand what had happened.

-

Tai Lee opened the door to the apartment and stepped in. She put down the groceries and yelled, "Dad! I'm home!"

"That's great. That's great," waved her father from the couch. Tai Lee sighed and walked upstairs. She chucked the maxi pads into her closet and plopped down on her bed with a sigh. At least her father was in one of his good moods today.

An hour later, Tai Lee walked out of her room. She threw on a jacket and walked out the door. The wind blew her hair as she walked. She had no idea where she was going. The clouds were a dark color and Tai Lee was sure it was going to rain soon. After walking around for about an hour, it did rain. Tai Lee ran into ther nearest building. People turned to look at her and she mumbled a quick apology about how she was dripping on the carpet. After a few seconds, they went back to what they had been doing.

"Tai Lee? Is that you?" asked a voice and she quickly started to look for the owner. It was a certain brown and blond haired boy who was walking into the room.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" hissed Tai Lee.

"I just didn't expect to find you here. That's all," said Hikaru.

"I ran in here because it had started raining. That's all. Where are we, anyway?" asked Tai Lee.

"This is the Go Association," answered Hikaru.

"The Go Association? Like, the place were people play Go?"

"Uh, yeah," said Hikaru.

"You're a nerd. I'm out of here." Tai Lee turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey," said Hikaru, grabbing her by the arm. "I'm not a nerd. Why don't you stay here and maybe watch a game or two while it rains?"

Tai Lee sighed and said, "Fine. But only while it's raining." She followed him further into the building.

-

"Tai Lee?"

"Hmm…?"

"It stopped raining."

"…Oh."

Tai Lee stood up. "Well, I got to get going. See ya later, Hikaru." She walked out of the room and out the door.

"Where'd you find her?" asked Waya.

"Uh…kinda just walked into her."

"You should totally ask her out," said Waya.

"No way! We just met."

"Oh. I can tell you want to. And you better do it or I just might."

Hikaru glared at Waya, but didn't say anything. "Well, I got to go, too. My mom's probably worried."

"You're going to run after her, aren't you?" asked Waya.

"Am not!"

"Sure. That's what they all say!"

-

Hikaru ran out of the building. He noticed that Tai Lee hadn't gone far and he ran after her. "Tai Lee! Wait!"

Tai Lee turned around to face him. "Hmm…?"

"Um…well…this is akward…um…so what did you think?" asked Hikaru, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it was fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. I had…fun," said Tai Lee. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheak. "Thanks for everything."

With that, Tai Lee Young was gone.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Hi, there. Rasko here. This was requested by talisheo of quizilla. I wrote it, but I'm still in writers block for my story, What Boys Do. bangs head on keyboard After writing that last crappy chapter and then deleting it, I have no idea what to do. But I have a feeling that the writers block will be over soon. Hopefully. _


End file.
